


Anymore

by Queenie_97



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Beginnings, Break Up, Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Break Up, Prowl has feelings, References to Depression, Relinquishment Clinic, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting, Workplace Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_97/pseuds/Queenie_97
Summary: Ya no hablan como solían hacerlo.





	Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Prowl y Chromedome son mi placer culposo.  
> Tal como lo dicen las etiquetas, el fic hace referencia a pensamientos depresivos y suicidas, pero personalmente no considero que sean demasiado explícitos o extensos, y tampoco son parte central de la historia. De cualquier forma, sentí que quizá debía advertir.  
> Disfruten :)

“Tumbler”

El mensaje que aparece en su comunicador es tan corto como imprevisto. Tumbler le pone atención a cada letra, como si hubiera algún código escondido en el espacio entre ellas. Cuando decide que es un mensaje inocente y que realmente no tiene ningún significado más allá de su nombre, lo abre para contestar.

“¿Qué, Prowl?”

Su respuesta parpadea en la pantalla una vez hasta que se envía. Dos palabras, nada más. Parece ser un juego, una competencia para ver quién puede ser más breve. No sabe a qué se debe el mensaje. Apenas lleva una semana conociendo a Prowl, su nuevo compañero de forenses. Ni siquiera le pasó su número personal y no tiene idea de cómo lo consiguió.

Las ópticas de Prowl se clavan en él con una intensidad que parece imposible, sobre todo porque sólo es una fotografía. La imagen que aparece al lado del mensaje indica que su compañero está escribiendo, con una lentitud que a Tumbler le parece irritante. La expectativa lo mata. Prowl no parecía ser el tipo de bot que envía mensajes porque sí a sus compañeros. No, más bien parecía ser antisocial, rígido, demasiado inflexible, carente de habilidades para relacionarse con las personas, tenso y pragmático. Y también aburrido. Muy aburrido.

“¿Terminaste el reporte? Tiene que estar en el escritorio del jefe mañana a primera hora”.

_Maldición._ Tumbler no sabe qué responder, principalmente porque se olvidó de hacerlo. No era su culpa, algunos de sus amigos lo habían distraído y el tiempo se pasaba volando en esa época del año. No tiene ni una sola maldita palabra escrita, por lo que se apresura hasta su mesa. Debe haber algún data pad por ahí en el cual pueda tratar de hacer algo, por más de que nunca fue demasiado bueno con el papeleo.

El sonido de su comunicador lo saca del ensimismamiento. El rostro aburrido de Prowl le devuelve la mirada.

“No lo hiciste, ¿cierto?”

Esta vez, es su propia lentitud la que molesta a Tumbler. Sus dedos resbalan sobre las letras y su procesador no puede formar ninguna excusa razonable. Una semana, lleva una sola semana como compañero del peor bot de toda la división y ya lo arruinó.

_Genial, Tumbler. Te va a hacer pedazos por esto. Adiós a tu carrera._

“Lo lamento”, responde, ventilando profundo. “Lo siento, Prowl. Me olvidé”.

Durante segundos que parecen horas, la pantalla se mantiene quieta. Prowl parece haberse desconectado o, al menos, no escribe nada.

“¿Prowl?”, lo intenta nuevamente. “No te preocupes. Lo arreglaré. Ahora mismo me pondré a escribirlo y estará listo. En serio, lo arreglaré.”

En vez de palabras, lo que parpadea en la pantalla de su comunicador es un archivo adjunto. Tumbler lo mira fijo, como si estuviera hipnotizado. “Reporte S2D14”, dice. Al abrirlo, se encuentra con más de diez páginas, escritas con tipografía pequeña y párrafos apretados. Cuando lee las primeras líneas, se da cuenta de que es el informe de la misión que se suponía que él tenía que hacer.

“¿Qué significa esto?”

Esta vez, Prowl sí contesta rápido.

“Había grandes posibilidades de que no hicieras tu reporte a tiempo o de que completamente lo olvidaras, así que minimicé los daños haciéndolo yo mismo.”

Tumbler no sabe si sentirse agradecido, sorprendido o insultado. La mezcla de las tres le causa una sensación extraña dentro de sí mismo, como si sus piezas estuvieran vibrando por la confusión. No tiene sentido, sinceramente, no lo tiene. Y, sin embargo, Prowl, el Prowl detestado por toda la división de mecaforenses, el Prowl que sigue las reglas al pie de la letra está ayudándolo.

“¿Por qué?”

 “Trabajamos juntos. Que el archivo se entregue me afecta tanto a mi como a ti”.

La respuesta es… _lógica,_ piensa Tumbler. Sí, que el informe no se entregara traería consecuencias tanto para él como para Prowl, y su compañero, siendo tan _obsesivo con las cosas,_ obviamente no podía dejar que su perfecto expediente tuviera mancha alguna.

“Yo…no sé cómo agradecértelo”. Es sincero. Lleva conociéndolo solo una semana y, por más de que puede llegar a ser un gran dolor de procesador al final del día, Tumbler cree que Prowl quizá no sea tan malo como dicen.

Quizá.

“Haz tu trabajo la próxima vez”.

Ríe. La imagen de Prowl desaparece de la pantalla. Se desconectó sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Tumbler niega con la cabeza, ríe un poco más y se desconecta también. No importa nada de lo que la gente diga, Prowl es, al menos, interesante.

\---    ---    ---

Prowl siente que su comunicador suena suavemente. Está confundido. Nadie le manda mensajes, nunca. El último que tiene es de una promoción de un acto del gobierno, de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

La luz de su comunicador parpadea. Con desconfianza, accede a la pantalla. Una sonrisa involuntaria se escapa de sus labios. La chispa se le agranda casi dolorosamente dentro del pecho. Nunca se había sentido así antes y eso le seca la boca. No sabe si esos _sentimientos_ son buenos o malos. Su computadora no dice nada de eso, pero tiene la mala sensación de que hay, al menos, 3.000 diferentes probabilidades de que algo salga mal.

“¿Cómo lo supiste?”

“¿Saber qué, Tumbler?”, responde. Se pregunta si queda demasiado desesperado el haber respondido tan solo segundos después de que el otro le mandara un mensaje. La próxima lo hará esperar más, se dice, aunque sabe que en cuanto su comunicador vuelva a sonar estará arrojándose nuevamente sobre él.

“¿Cómo supiste que había sido un homicidio y no un suicidio?”

Prowl vuelve a sonreír. Le gusta ser más listo que los bots promedio, le gusta notar cosas que los demás no. Eso es lo único que lo hace destacar, eso es lo único que lo separa de las sombras y de la absoluta indiferencia.

Y también le gusta que a Tumbler le guste su inteligencia. Ya se lo ha dicho varias veces, como él piensa que Prowl es un genio, como se asombra cada vez que logra resolver un caso con las pistas mínimas, con una mancha en la pared y un pedazo de pintura descascarada.

Sí, claro que Tumbler también le ha dicho cosas que, _quizá,_ no son tan buenas, pero siempre lo hace con buena voluntad. Como cuando le insiste en que debe relajarse, en que debe aprender a sonreír y que, si pudiera acceder a un milagro, pediría una cura para su personalidad.

Pero Prowl ignora todo eso. Tumbler había dicho que lo de la cura para su carácter solo era una broma, había dicho que se disculpaba si lo había ofendido. Nunca nadie se había disculpado con él por algo similar, así que Prowl obviamente no se enfada. No podría, no con su único amigo.

Resume el caso y sus conclusiones lo más que puede. No quiere escribir mucho y el otro no quiere leer mucho, así que decide ser breve. Unas pocas líneas y termina.

“Si quieres, otro día puedo explicarte con más detalle en persona”, le escribe. Nada lo prepara para la respuesta.

“¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Quieres salir a tomar algo conmigo, Prowl?”

Prowl mira al mensaje como si le quemara. Ahora sí, está seguro de que su chispa va a explotar. Su tanque de combustible cosquillea suavemente dentro de sí, casi dándole nauseas. Con manos temblorosas, teclea su respuesta. Lo hace rápido, porque sabe que si no se acobardará.

“Sí”.

No puede recordar la última vez que fue a un bar y menos con alguien que lo invitara. Prowl ventila, se mira al espejo y vuelve a mirar el mensaje, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera en el momento en que sus ópticas se despegaran de la pantalla.

“ _Nos vemos en un rato, paso por ti”,_ es el último mensaje de Tumbler. Prowl sonríe nuevamente, a pesar de que su mente maquina a toda velocidad para encontrar alguna excusa para cancelar la salida. Está demasiado nervioso y siente que su procesador se va a sobrecalentar y explotar.

No lo hace. Ni siquiera cuando Tumbler toca a su timbre, ni siquiera cuando lo ve frente a frente.

-¿Listo?-le dice. Extiende su mano invitándolo afuera.

Prowl no sabe cómo, pero se mueve.

\---    ---    ---

- _Te extraño._

-Estás borracho, Tumbler.

Sí, no puede pensar en ninguna otra razón por la que su compañero lo llamaría tan tarde en la madrugada, menos cuando sabe que ambos tienen que trabajar al otro día.

- _En serio, Prowl. Te extraño._

Se permite reír por dentro. Las palabras de Tumbler se estiran y distorsionan de forma que casi se le hace difícil entenderle.  Todo es absurdo, pero le gusta.

-Nos vimos esta mañana.

Un breve quejido inunda el otro lado de la línea. Prowl piensa que no es posible que un cybertroniano del tamaño de Tumbler pueda hacer un sonido tan estúpido, pero su amigo nunca deja de sorprenderlo.

- _No me importa…-_ se queja.- _Yo te extraño ahora. ¿Tú no me extrañas?_

Las palabras de Prowl se congelan antes de que pueda decirlas. Tumbler suena realmente frustrado, molesto por alguna razón que le es ajena.

-Yo…-comienza. Es interrumpido.

- _Dime que me extrañas._

-Estás haciendo el ridículo, Tumbler.

- _Dímelo, Prowl. Dime que me extrañas._

Prowl ventila y baja la cabeza.

-Yo también te extraño, Tumbler.

El silencio del otro lado le hace pensar que la comunicación se cortó, pero antes de que pueda verificarlo la voz vuelve a hablar.

- _Te quiero aquí conmigo. Quiero que estemos juntos._

-Estamos juntos todo el tiempo. Trabajamos juntos.

- _No, no, no… No entiendes….-_ pausa.- _Quiero que **estemos**_ juntos. Quiero que seamos algo más, Prowl. Tú y yo.

-Estás borracho. Te olvidarás de esto en la mañana.

- _No quiero. No quiero olvidarme de esto. ¿Tú quieres ser más, Prowl?_

_-_ Yo…

Prowl quiere responder con la lógica, quiere decirle que no tiene sentido, que esto es informal, es absurdo, que sólo es un delirio de borrachos, pero Tumbler suena tan patético, tan necesitado, desesperado y frustrado que su chispa no puede simplemente hacerlo entrar en razón. No esa noche.

-Sí, sí quiero.

No hace ningún daño. Tumbler no recordará nada en la mañana. Prowl puede ser transparente por una vez en la vida. No importa, no más allá de esa noche.

Por largos momentos, el silencio vuelve a inundar la escena y ese silencio, lejos de resultarle agradable como en la mayoría de las situaciones, le resulta casi mortífero. Desesperante, quizá.

- _Te amo, Prowl._

Su computadora amenaza con partirse al medio por esas simples tres palabras. Increíble, él es capaz de computar la dirección de viaje de 800 objetos en movimiento en menos de un segundo, pero no puede siquiera sugerir _una_ posible respuesta lo que acaba de oír.

-Yo…-comienza. Reinicia su módulo vocal para que deje de temblar.-Eso no tiene sentido, Tumbler.

Antes de que su compañero pueda protestar y siga avergonzándose a sí mismo con delirios de borrachos, Prowl decide interrumpirlo. Lo hace en parte por el bien de Tumbler y, en parte, por el suyo propio. No se cree capaz de oír estoico falsas declaraciones de amor y devoción, y no puede permitirse a sí mismo crear esperanzas sólo para que sean rotas en la mañana.

-Envíame tus coordenadas. Voy a buscarte ahora mismo.

-¿ _Tan impaciente estás por verme?_

Prowl ignora la risa y el tono travieso. Tumbler lo obedece, al fin. El camino de vuelta a su departamento es largo, sobre todo porque el peso del otro amenaza con abollar las placas de Prowl y porque su parloteo incesante le hace vibrar los receptores auditivos de forma casi dolorosa.

Todo vale la pena cuando Tumbler se despierta a la mañana siguiente, malestar evidente en su rostro por los efectos de la resaca, y le dice de la forma más casual que puede lograr: “¿Así que ahora eres mi novio?”

Esta vez, la computadora de Prowl sí colapsa.

\---    ---    ---

“Atiéndeme”

Tumbler mira el mensaje en la pantalla hasta que esta se apaga y la oscuridad vuelve a inundar la habitación. Está vacía, salvo por la silla en la que está sentado y por una pequeña litera en el rincón. Es lo mejor que pudo conseguir con los pocos créditos que tenía. Su necesidad de alejarse, de huir de todo y de todos había sido mayor que su capacidad de planeación.

“Tumbler, esto no tiene sentido. Contéstame”.

Lo ignora, como lleva haciéndolo desde que abandonó su trabajo en mecaforense. No se siente de ánimos para entablar conversación alguna, ni para abandonar su habitación. No se siente de ánimos para seguir viviendo _otra noche más_.

Las cosas cambiaron mucho, _demasiado_ en tan poco tiempo…

“Tumbler, por favor, no hagas nada estúpido”.

El sonido del comunicador haciéndose añicos contra la pared le hace experimentar una diminuta sensación de adrenalina, lo suficiente como para ponerlo de pie. La pantalla muere antes de que pueda leer el último mensaje.

“ _Lo siento”._

Tumbler camina hasta la puerta y la deja abierta al salir. No tiene ninguna posesión, nada que le interese. Un solo pensamiento inunda su mente.

Conoce una clínica de sesión no muy lejos de su posición.

\---    ---    ---

“ _Tienes un nuevo mensaje”._

Chromedome no necesita si quiera abrirlo para saber de quién es. Es más que obvio, aun sin inteligencia superior, habilidades analíticas y computadoras lógicas. Sólo hay una persona que lo llama religiosamente todos los días, a la misma hora.

Prowl.

No sabe qué hacer con él. Los mensajes  y las llamadas inundan su línea de comunicación. En el pasado, escuchó algunos, ignoró otros y borró todos ellos. Nuevos aparecieron sin hacerse esperar. Entre ellos dos, Prowl es el más reacio a dejarlo ir, sin importar cuánto Chromedome le haya dejado en claro que cualquier cosa que había pasado ya no importaba, ya no era más que un recuerdo lejano.

Sí, un recuerdo lejano que ni siquiera le dolía tanto como para borrarlo.

Había tratado mal a Prowl, lo tenía que admitir. Lo había olvidado más rápido de lo que se creía capaz. Lo había cambiado sin dudarlo un segundo, sin pensarlo. Rewind es todo para él ahora, tal como una vez había creído que Prowl lo era. Y se había equivocado.

Rewind no le había salvado la vida, no. Había hecho algo mejor. Le había dado una razón para salvarse a él mismo. Chromedome no puede evitar sonreír cuando piensa cuánto avanzaron desde que ambos se conocieron en aquella clínica de muerte. Sí, ambos guardan demonios y oscuridad que no desaparece, ambos tienen sus fantasmas, pero eso no les importa. Él ama a Rewind y Rewind lo ama a él. Eso es todo.

Y, a pesar de la inmensa felicidad que siente cuando ve a su Conjunx, Chromedome no puede evitar pensar en Prowl, no puede evitar recordar aquellos momentos en los cuales habían sido algo similar a felices.  A veces, aunque no quiere admitirlo, se siente invadido por una tristeza asfixiante y por un vacío hondo cuando mira a Prowl, como si un pequeño fragmento de su spark siguiera sintiendo compasión por él.

Ese pensamiento es peligroso. Lo sabe.

Chromedome analiza por unos segundos abrir el mensaje que acaba de llegarle, sólo para oír la voz de su antiguo compañero de mecaforenses. Esa idea es arrancada de su cabeza cuando la imagen furiosa de Rewind inunda su campo de visión.

-¿Es él de nuevo, cierto?

El enojo es tangible en su voz. Chromedome lo mira. Rewind, manos en la cadera, torso inclinado hacia adelante y rostro a apenas centímetros del suyo, le devuelve la mirada con más intensidad de la que alguien de su tamaño debería poder lograr.

-Yo…-siente que debería disculparse, pero no lo hace.-No es nada.

-¡¿No es nada?! ¡¿Esto te parece nada?! Te llama todos los días, como un acosador. Lleva haciendo esto _por años,_ Domey.

Chromedome baja la cabeza. Quiere decirle que no lo culpe, que Prowl realmente no tiene a nadie más a quien acudir, que es el bot más solitario que él jamás ha conocido, pero se contiene. Siente lástima por Prowl, de maneras en las que Rewind jamás lo entenderá.

Hay una razón por la que ambos gravitan el uno hacia el otro, por más de que esa razón no tenga que ver ya con el aprecio y Chromedome, de alguna forma, sabe que por más de que quiera nunca va a poder alejarse del todo a Prowl.

-Ya se va a detener.-le dice, sin convicción. El otro lo nota.

-Oh, claro que lo hará.

Antes de que pueda hacer algo, las manos de Rewind lo toman de los costados del rostro. Lo baja, hasta que queda a su altura. Puede ver fuego detrás del visor celeste de su Conjunx y eso le hace darse cuenta de que va en serio.

- _Chromedome.-_ La pausa que hace le da una mala sensación en el fondo del tanque de combustible.- O tú haces algo para que deje de llamar, o yo lo haré. ¿Entiendes?

Chromedome, con amargura, asiente. Lo entiende, pero no lo aprueba. Cuando ve como Rewind se suaviza y le traza suavemente una de sus placas con la punta de los dedos, piensa que quizá sea para mejor.

_Por el bien los tres,_ se dice, aunque no lo cree.

\---    ---    ---

“ _La línea con la que intenta comunicarse está fuera de servicio”._

Prowl escucha la voz mecánica del otro lado de la línea, pero su computadora,  a pesar de poseer una velocidad mayor a lo promedio, tarda eternidades en procesar lo que acaba de oir.

_Es imposible,_ se dice. Con la ventilación agitada, se apresura a verificar que la frecuencia con la que intenta contactarse sea correcta. Una parte de él sabe que es inútil y sin sentido. Lleva marcando el mismo número por años. Esa frecuencia personal está grabada dentro de su procesador al rojo vivo, la recuerda incluso más de lo que recuerda las leyes y regulaciones que su trabajo defiende.

El resultado es el mismo. La frecuencia es correcta, pero el maldito mensaje sigue siendo la única respuesta que recibe.

“La línea con la que intenta comunicarse está fuera de servicio”.

Prowl corta la comunicación. La voz mecánica le pulsa los receptores auditivos. El antiguo mensaje grabado que solía sonar cada vez que llamaba ahora sólo vive en su memoria y Prowl, cuando vuelve a marcar, lo escucha esperanzado dentro de su cabeza.

“Hola, soy Chromedome. Deja tu mensaje”.

Pero eso no es lo que oye.

“La línea…”

Vuelve a cortar. Prowl ve como sus manos tiemblan incluso antes de ser consciente de su propio nivel de agitación. Esa mano que ve, _su mano,_ parece alienada del resto de su cuerpo, de forma tal que le cuesta procesar que esa extremidad obedece las ordenes de su procesador. Mueve los dedos sólo para comprobarlo, pero incluso ese movimiento le resulta demasiado lento y desconectado.

_Es imposible,_ repite. Sí, porque Tumbler, o Chromedome, o cualquiera fuera el nombre con el que se hiciera llamar en esos días, era incapaz de cortarlo tan abruptamente de su vida.

_Sí,_ se dice, _es sólo un error._

Su computadora sabe que no lo es. Prowl, dentro suyo, sabe que no lo es. Sabe que Tumbler, quien una vez juró que a su lado era el bot más feliz, ya no quiere oír más de él. 

Saber la realidad no es lo mismo que aceptarla, piensa. No. Por eso baja la cabeza y decide que lo más lógico es esperar.  Tumbler lo necesita, Prowl lo sabe. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que algún mensaje le llegara, estaba seguro.

Aun así, Prowl vuelve a marcar.

“La línea…”

Y de nuevo.

“…fuera de servicio”.

Y de nuevo.

En la oscuridad, Prowl clava la mirada en su comunicador. La pantalla, oscura, sólo le devuelve su reflejo. Miserable, patético.

_Mañana llamará de vuelta_ , dice. _Mañana sí funcionará_ , insiste. _Mañana Tumbler contestará_ , repite.

Sabe que no pasará.

Sabe que, quizás, él se lo merece.

Pero lo niega.

Los sentimientos nublan todos los números y las probabilidades que inundan su procesador. Por primera vez en su vida, Prowl decide no escuchar a su computadora.

_Aún puede arreglarlo_ , se dice. 

Aún puede.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi talento especial es ponerme triste por cosas que yo misma escribo.


End file.
